


A Little Down Time

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Boredom, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Curious Castiel, Dildos, Embarrassed Dean, Embarrassment, First Kiss, First Time, Fucking, Hunters & Hunting, Interrupting Sam, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Toys, Vibrators, destiel smut, interrupting moose, interupting moose, nosy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the adrenaline that comes with finishing up a big hunt Dean usually take a shower or watches shitty B-rated movies bored out of his mind in a shitty motel room. Sam on the other hand occasionally likes to go to the library to calm down after a hunt while Cas typically just flies away and does whatever the hell angels do in their spare time.  When Dean gets this rare time alone, he tends to gets a little more personal with himself. He just prays that no one ever catches him in the act or finds any of his special objects hidden away in his duffle bag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: @mona_xox14 on Instagram  
> Prompt: Destiel, just finished a hunt and they get ‘bored’…. But at the end interrupting moose. Or Destiel smut, Cas finds Dean’s box of ‘toys’ and tries them out. Cas is still an angel with strength.

Requested by: @mona_x0x14

Prompt: Destiel just finished a hunt and they get ‘bored’…. But at the end interrupting moose. Or Destiel smut, Cas finds Dean’s box of ‘toys’ and tries them out. Cas is still an angel with strength.

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Dean moaned as he walked in the door, threw down his bag full of weapons, and flopped boneless on his motel bed face first.

Followed closely behind the hunter were Cas and Sam, who were equally as tired as him.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate Djinns?" Dean grumbled into his pillow.

"Yes, many times Dean." Sam replied as he followed Dean's example and collapsed on his own bed.

"Ughh.... I stink...." Dean suddenly realized as he suddenly caught a whiff his himself.

"Yes, you do Dean." Castiel said as he sat down on the bed beside the hunters limp form. "Would you like me to clean you up?"

Dean's head shot up in shock as he exclaimed, "What?"

The angel looked surprised by Dean's reaction and tried to clarify his statement. "As you would say, I could use my 'mojo' to clean you up."

"Oh..." Dean mumbled as his cheeks flushed red and his face fell back onto the bed. Through the covers he said, "Nah... I'm gonna take a quick shower. It'll wake me up a little and waste some time 'cause I don't really have anything else to do today."

Cas watched Dean and nodded in response even though the hunter couldn't see him.

"Cas, you think you would work some of your mojo on me?" Sam asked as he slowly stood up and stretched his already sore muscles.

"Certainly Sam." Castiel said with a small smile as he stood up too, leaving Dean collapsed on the bed.

Dean rolling over with a small moan and said, "You’re barely dirty Sam!"

"Yeah, so? I'm heading to the library and I'm pretty sure that there would be some pretty unhappy people if I walk in there smelling like I just walked out of a barn Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled, "At least you’re not the one with blood and dirt coating his entire body...."

Dean had gotten pretty battered up in the scuffle and the Djinn had definitely gotten in a few good swings at Dean. There had also been some pretty impressive blood splatter when he had plunged that silver blade, dripped in lamb’s blood, deep into the Djinn’s chest.

Sam was too busy getting zapped clean by Castiel to respond.

Somehow, Dean managed to dredge up enough energy to get up off the bed and walk towards the shitty motel shower. Maybe today the warm water would last longer than five minute so he could blow a load and end the night on a good note. Then maybe he could see if Cas was free so they could watch some crappy B grade movies together or something.

As Dean shut the bathroom door he smiled to himself and thought, ‘Someone has to teach Cas bad movie references.’

The hunter listened to the motel door open and close outside the room, before he turned the water on.

He quickly stripped down as he listened to the water beat along the sides of the shower. Dean tossed each clothing article aside and jumped into the shower, pulling the curtain tight behind him.

The hunter cursed loudly and pressed himself along the side of the nasty shower wall when he realized that he had forgotten to let the water warm up first.

He quickly jumped out of the shower and pulled his towel around him while he shivered in place.

‘That’s one way to trigger a wakeup call.’ Dean thought to himself sourly.

When the mirror began to fog and curls of steam rose from the shower, Dean finally discarded his towel and climbed back into the warm spray.

Dean moaned lightly as he let the water wash down his entire body, removing all the dirt and grime of the day.

Quickly, Dean grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lathered his matted hair, letting the soap trail down his body and into his face.

The bar of soap was next. While Dean let the soap run down his face, he picked up his small bar of soap and began to scrub at his body. Some of the blood and dirt came loose fairly easy, but some of it required a little more umfph behind it.

Finally, when Dean felt that he had removed a good majority of the day’s hunt from his body, he slicked up his hand and let his finger trail down to his semi hard cock.

The hunter had to bite back moan as his finger trailed lightly across the sensitive skin, making him shutter in pleasure.

He had just begun to trail his fingers up and down his length when the water began to turn icy on him.

“Ah! Fuck!” Dean hissed as freezing water shot sparkles down his back.

Dean’s hard-on was instantly tamed and just as unhappy and unenthusiastic at the man it belonged to. The water at this motel was a real cock-block. It didn’t just gradually turn cold on him. It had changed almost all at once. One second it was nice and warm, the next it had turned into what felt like sub-zero temperatures.

Dean quickly turned the water off and jumped from the shower, nearly falling through the curtain in the process, and he ripped the towel from where he had discarded it not too long ago.

Goosebumps trailed across Dean’s skin as he pulled the rough material of the towel around his body.

“Jesus Fuckin A, man” Dean cursed to himself as he stormed over to the bathroom door and pulled it open.

Dean was still grumbling lightly to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and made his way over to where he had left his bag of clothes. “Can’t even enjoy a little alone time in the shower at these fucking motels.”

The hunter broke off short when he realized that he couldn’t find his bag of clothing. He crouched down in confusion and looked under the bed. Maybe he kicked it under there this morning before they left...

“What the hell?” Dean grumbled when he saw nothing but cobwebs and dust bunnies under his bed.

“Dean…” Came a calm voice from across the room.

“Son of a bitch…” Dean swore as he stood up hastily, nearly dropping the towel around his waist. “Jesus Cas, what- why are you still here? I thought you were gonna fly off or something.”

“I did for a minute… but then I got bored and came back here.” Cas said with his back to Dean. “You took a very short shower…” the angel noted.

“Yeah, I know… that tends to happen when you’re hit with a blast of icy water five minutes into a shower…” Dean grumbled in irritation.

“Is the water here insufficient Dean?” Castiel asked as he looked over his shoulder towards the hunter.

“Very insufficient, but I’m used to it at these fuckin shitball motels.” Dean said as he continued to look around the motel room in search of his bag.

“Hey Dean?” Cas said with an odd tone in his voice.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean said absentmindedly. 

“Why do you have a glass model of the male genitalia in your bag of clothing?”

Dean’s turned slowly towards the angel as he tried to absorb the words he had just heard fall from Castiel’s lips. His cheeks heated up and his eyes widened as Dean finally figured out what Castiel was doing over there.

The room was completely silent for a spit second as Castiel looked over at Dean with an innocent look on his face and a rather large blue dildo resting in his hands.

Dean’s jaw hung open as he grasped for words.

Finally Dean shouted through the painful silence, “GOD DAMN IT CAS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BAG!!”

Dean practically ran to the angel’s side as he pulled the object from the angels and tried to hide it unceremoniously behind his back, despite the fact that Castiel had already gotten a good look at the dildo.

The hunter nearly dropped the towel that he was holding around his waist as he looked down at his bag of clothing, which was thoroughly rifled through, revealing every last one of Dean’s toys.

“Did I do something wrong Dean?” Castiel asked slowly as he leaned down and picked up a bottle of lube from inside the bag.

“Jesus Cas! Stop touching everything, hey- give that to me!” Dean said as he snatched the lube from the angel’s hand. “Stop being so nosy Cas! I need my clothes, move.”

Anger and embarrassment was flooding through Dean’s body as he roughly pushed Cas to the side even though the angel barely even moved an inch. Damn angel seemed to be made out of fucking stone.

A strange vibrating noise began to emanate from the bag as Dean pulled it away from the angel.

Dean’s face got even warmer as he rushed into the motel bathroom and slammed the door.

The hunter threw his bag down onto the toilet and frantically searched for the vibrator that he knew was in there somewhere.

“This fucking sucks!” Dean hissed under his breath as he pulled out the small purple object that was vibrating violently.

A soft knock on the bathroom door made Dean jump.

“Dean? Are you angry with me?” Castiel voice called softly.

Dean threw the now silent vibrator back into his back and stormed over to the door. With the towel still wrapped around his waist, Dean wrenched the door open violently as was greeted with a sad looking, wide eyed, angel staring back at him.

“Cas, how many times have I told you to stay out of my stuff?” Dean shot with anger and embarrassment flooding into his voice.

“You have reminded me of that quite often actually.” Castiel murmured with his eyes watching the floor. “I returned back to the motel room and heard the shower running. So I was going to sit out here until you had finished cleaning yourself, but I must have jostled your bag because something began to vibrate and I thought Sam might be calling you. When the noise continued to buzz I worried that I might have broken something and I then you came out here and I found your model of the male gen-“

“Okay- Cas, I get it, just stop right there.” Dean said as he suddenly interrupted the angel’s story. “Its fine, whatever…”

Dean couldn’t believe that after all these years it had to be Cas that found his toys. It would have been better if Sam had found them because at least he wouldn’t ask about it.

There was an uncomfortable silence stretching between them as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes.

Dean felt his own eyes drift slowly down to the angel’s lips and he unconsciously licked his lips as he pulled the towel tighter around himself.

“Dean, you never explained why you have that model of the-“

“I am going to get dressed now!” Dean suddenly said as he turned and once again shut the door in Castiel’s face.

Five minutes later Dean was fully dressed and walked out of the bathroom. His bag was safely tucked under his bed this time with all of his toys once again hidden among his various clothes and skin mags.

Dean plopped unhappily down on the motel sofa beside Castiel.

So far, this day had gone from bad to worse. First of all, the Djinn hunt had been shitty, then the cold shower, and the sex toys. The one thing that topped all this off perfectly was the fact that the damn shower had blue balled him, so he didn’t get his release.

Castiel sat silently next to Dean and watched the hunter as he flipped through the crappy daytime TV shows.

Finally, Dean settled on watching a rerun of South Park while Castiel tried to understand the jokes. Dean was no longer in the mood to watch a movie with the angel, in fact he didn’t even want to watch TV right now, but there was nothing else to do.

As the show went on, Dean’s mind began to wander. He started to think of the little objects that were hidden away in his bag, begging him to pull them out. The hunter practically forgot that Castiel was sitting beside him as he envisioned himself slowly prepping himself and stretching himself with two gentle fingers. He began to squirm slightly as he imagined picking up his dark blue dildo and pushing it slowly into himself.

Suddenly, the image changed and Dean started to imagine Castiel slowly fucking Dean on the toy, making him beg for more. Dean bit his tongue to avoid moaning out loud. His pants started to feel tight as Dean’s imagination began to move further and further off track.

Dean started to wonder what kind of sounds that Castiel would make if Dean pushed the giant glass cock up his ass. He pictured Castiel, his dick hard and dripping precome, as Dean pushed the vibrator into him and turned it on full blast.

Finally, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. The pressure in his pants was becoming too hard to ignore. Dean looked towards the angel and asked, “Cas, you still want to know why I have that stuff in my bag?”

“You mean the male genitalia and the strange vibrating object?” Castiel asked as he looked towards Dean with squinted confused eyes.

Dean’s cheeks flushed again and said, “Yeah, that stuff.”

“Yes of course I would like to know Dean.” The angel said with a soft smile at the hunter.

“Okay, alright… come here then..." Dean mumbled as he stood up and moved towards his bed.

Castiel slowly stood up and followed Dean and stood beside him as he retrieved the object.

Dean lifted his head and turned to say something to Cas, but he ended up jumping in shock when he found him less them an inch away.

"Damn it Cas...." Dean hissed as he's sat back on his legs and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you even know the definition of personal space?”

“Yes of course I do Dean.” Castiel said without moving. “Personal space is the physical space immediately surrounding someone, into which any encroachment feels threatening to or uncomfortable for-“

“Okay, okay I get it Cas, you swallowed a dictionary a billion years ago.” Dean grumbled as he dived back into his duffle to find a small bottle that he kept in there.

“Dean, I believe that it is physically impossible for one to swallow a-“

“Shhhh… Cas, no more words.” Dean said as he stood up suddenly and pressed a warm finger against the angel’s lips. “Now do you want me to show you or not?”

The angel slowly nodded his head as he stayed quiet and stared deeply into Dean’s eyes.

“Cas… Do you trust me?” Dean asked quietly as he slowly walked the angel backwards until his knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit down.

“I always trust you Dean.” Castiel whispered around Dean’s finger.

The hunter shuttered as the sincerity in Castiel’s voice and as his warm breath pushed across his skin.

Hesitantly, Dean moved his finger away from the angel’s lips and leaned his head in closer.

Their noses were almost touching now and Dean could smell a beautiful indescribable scent clinging to Castiel’s skin.

It seemed to be a mixture of clean linen, apple pie, and cinnamon sugar with a hint of something more powerful and unhuman.

The smell immediately went to Dean’s head and he became almost drunk on the scent as their lips connected.

Immediately, Dean felt fireworks explode between them like nothing else he had ever experienced before. The hunter carefully, pushed Castiel backwards on the bed as he clambered onto his body and lay across him, still keeping their lips connected.

Castiel’s tender, sweet lips, moved clumsily against Dean’s skilled lips as they kissed. He was trying to keep up as Dean ran his tongue along the angel’s lower lip hungrily.

Cas knew that he wanted this, he wanted… well… he wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he did know that Dean could give him what it was that he was looking for. The angel’s hands moved away from his sides as he reached up and clutched Dean’s hips.

The hunter moaned into Castiel’s mouth as he felt the angel’s long angelic fingers dig lightly into his skin. The feeling of Castiel’s body was amazing and Dean knew immediately that he wanted to feel more of it. He wanted to feel every inch of the pure angelic being underneath him. He wanted to memorize each pattern and each scar left there.

Dean hands ran along Castiel's side and started to work their way up to the pearly white buttons running down the front of Cas's while button up.

Cas mewled lightly as Dean tore open the first three buttons with as sharp tug.

The could hear the little clinks of noise as each button fell to the floor and rolled away to be forever lost among the dust bunnies that collected on the floor.

As Dean worked at the rest of the angel's shirt, Castiel's hands moved up and slipped under Dean's shirt.

Dean shivered and bit Castiel's lip as the angel's fingers trailed up and fondled his nipples.

Cas moaned as Dean's teeth clamped down on his lips and his rutted his hips upwards.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good angel." Dean growled as he moved towards the angel’s ear, biting at it lightly. "You're not gonna know what hit you."

As a response Cas grabbed the bottom of Dean's shirt and tugged it over his head.

The hunter whined in protest as he was forced to remove his mouth from Castiel's skin, but the angel immediately made up for it licking a strip up Dean's chest.

As Castiel's mouth worked across Dean's flushed red skin, Dean pulled both the tan trench coat and the white, now buttonless, shirt off of Castiel's body.

The angels tongue flicked across a sensitive spot on Dean's chest, causing him to let out a high pitched whine, which was quickly replaced by a loud, low moan and Cas hooked his lips around his nipple and cupped the bulge in Dean's pants and began to run his hand along his clothed cock.

Cas fumbled for the zipper on Dean's pants and desperately unzipped his pants.

The moment that the button on Dean's pants was released, Castiel shoved his hand down Dean's pants and gripped Dean's cock, rubbing up and down firmly.

"Fuckkk Cass!" Dean moaned as he neatly collapsed on the angel’s chest.

"I learned that from the pizza man." Cas purred in a deep sexy voice.

"Holy shit Cas." Dean growled as he felt his cock jerk violently in Castiel's hand at the thought of the angel watching porn.

Dean immediately sat back, his legs straddling Castiel’s legs. The angel looked up at him with wide confused eyes as Dean leaned over and lowered his face to the defined tent in Castiel’s pants.

The hunter’s breath was warm and Cas could feel it through his thin pants as Dean’s face got lower and lower.

In desperation, begging for contact, Cas bucked his hips towards Dean’s face.

“Woah there, patience is key Cas.” Dean said with a smirk as he moved his hands to hold the angel’s hips down.

“Deannnn Pleasee!” Cas moaned as he tried to squirmed under Dean’s grip.

Cas wasn’t trying nearly as hard as he could to get away from Dean. If he wanted to, he could easily flip the hunter over onto his back and tease Dean, but he wasn’t going to do that. Cas was kind of curious to see what Dean was going to do to him. The very thought of it made a strange, lustful warmth pool in his gut.

Dean’s eyes almost rolled back into his head as he listened to Cas beg and moan his name.

With Castiel’s lust blown eyes trained on him, Dean suddenly ducked his head down and used his teeth to grip the zipper of the angel’s pants.

Cas jumped as he felt Dean’s face now pressed up against his leaking, erect cock.

Slowly, tauntingly, Dean pulled the angel’s fly down with nothing but his teeth. The room was filled with heat, heavy breathing and the taunting sound of a zipper being pulled painfully slow.

Castiel’s hands were itching to touch Dean again as he watched the hunter look up at him through his lashes. Dean’s green eyes shone mischievously as he finally removed his hands from Castiel’s hips and gripped the top of his now fully unzipped pants.

In one swift motion, Dean tore down the angel’s pants and discarded them over his shoulder once they had been removed.

Dean sucked in a deep inhale of breath and his eye widened as he discovered that underneath Castiel’s black pants was just bare skin. Cas didn’t wear any underwear.

“Shittt….” Dean moaned as he licked his lips possessively and tried to keep himself from coming prematurely at the mire thought that Cas wasn’t wearing underwear.

When Dean felt like he could touch Cas again without shooting his load, Dean lowered his head once again, eyes still trained on Castiel’s until he reached the angel’s length.

Only when he felt the side of Castiel’s warm cock on the side of his face did Dean look away from Castiel’s blue eyes.

Dean immediately observed that Castiel’s vessel donned and impressive length. It actually looked like he had a few extra inches on Dean.

Cas was about to say something but it turned into a mumbled moan of pleasure as Dean opened his mouth and carefully closed around the angel’s head.

Dean moved his hand to grip Castiel’s length as he ran his tongue along the bottom of Castiel’s cock.

The hunter could taste the salty bitter taste of the angel and Dean loved it. The moaned that were falling from the angel’s lips sounded like pure heaven to Dean.

The sounds started to change when Dean began to bob his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the top of the angel’s cock with skill and smoothness.

Cas arched his back, raising up off of the bed as he wailed loudly, fumbling for anything to grasp onto.

Finally, Cas settled with curling his finger into Dean’s hair and pulling, hard.

Dean moaned in both pain and pleasure as Castiel’s hands tugged. The noise sent vibrations through the angel’s cock and made him scream “DEANNN!!”

The hunter moved back and removed his mouth from the angel’s length with a highly suggestive popping sound. He chuckled lightly at the protest that came from Castiel’s throat and as he thought about all the people in the motel who could probably hear them right now.

Dean smirked up at the angel and said, “I want everyone here to know that you’re mine Cas. No one else can have you. You’re mine.”

Cas hummed his approval as his hips involuntarily bucked upwards again.

“P-Please… Dean…. Do something.” Cas whined as Dean stared down at him.

Dean smirked again and said in a seductive deep tone, “Do what angel?”

“I-Dean, please, I- I need you. I need you to?-” Cas scrambled for words and Dean’s hands moved and began to trail his fingers along the crack of the angel’s ass.

“I need you- inside me- I need you to show me the toys…” The angel whispered as he arched on the bed again.

“Ahhhh! Fuck Cas!” Dean growled as he closed his eyes hard, listened to the needy groveling sound in Castiel’s voice.

One of Dean’s hands dropped to his own neglected cock and he began to stroke hurriedly as he removed his other hand from the angel’s body and fumbled for the bottle of lube that wasn’t far from Castiel.

With great reluctance Dean forced himself to take his hand off of his hard cock and open the lid of the lube with a sharp snap.

“This might be a little uncomfortable Cas, but I’m gonna make you feel amazing afterwards!” Dean said as he slicked up his hand with the slippery liquid.

“I-I trust you Dean.” Cas stuttered as he grabbed Dean and pulled him closer.

The hunter’s fingers slipped down Castiel’s body and his fingers began sliding along the angel’s crack again.

While Dean’s finger explored Castiel started kissing set areas along Dean’s skin.

“You have so many freckles Dean.” Cas murmured as he bit softly down on the hunter’s skin before licking the area lightly.

“Do not.” Dean scoffed as he bit the angel’s ear.

“Yes you do Dean. I have been trying to count them for years but you just have so many.” Cas said in between a moan.

Dean pursed his lips in denial before he pressed a single finger against the angel’s entrance.

Cas immediately stiffened at the touch but Dean tried to distract him by sucking light hickey onto the angel’s skin.

“Just relax Cas.” Dean purred as he pressed a single finger into the angel’s body.

Cas moaned loudly and bit down on Dean’s shoulder hard enough to make the man wince.

Dean’s finger was a mixture of pleasant and uncomfortable. Cas shifted under Dean’s touch but quickly loosened as Dean began to move his finger.

After a few minutes Dean added a second finger, causing Cas to feel a light burning sensation.

The angel whined in pain and pleasure as he felt the hunter start to scissor him open lightly.

“You okay Cas?” Dean asked in concern.

“I-I’m f-fine- More Dean… M-more please.” Cas groaned as he tried to fuck himself further down onto Dean’s finger.

Dean immediately followed the angel’s request and added another finger.

The hunter pressed his lips to Castiel’s and said, “I’m gonna make you feel like you back in heaven.”

Cas hungrily pushed for entrance into Dean’s mouth as he tried to memorize the perfect taste of the green eyed hunter.

“I-I think I’m r-ready Dean.” Cas said finally as he broke away from their sloppy kiss.

Dean’s eyes lit up like a kid at a candy store. He placed a quick kiss on the angel’s lips, which Cas longingly chased after when Dean pulled away.

Slowly, and carefully, Dean removed his fingers and reached to find the small vibrator that he had gotten earlier.

Cas shuttered in anticipation as he heard the snapping lid of the lube bottle once again. He watched curiously as Dean smeared the gel along the little object quickly.

Soon, the object disappeared from sight and Cas felt the cool plastic pressing against his hole.

It slid in easily, forcing a gasp followed by a moan from the angel’s lips.

Slowly, Dean moved the object back and forth, letting him get used to the size and shape of the little toy.

The angel’s eyes were closed tightly as he lost himself in the feel of ecstasy that was filling his body.

“Oh angel, if you like this, this next thing is gonna knock your wings off.” Dean growled as his teeth grazed across the angel’s soft, sweet, sweat soaked skin.

Dean hadn’t been lying.

Cas suddenly let out an almost earth shattering wail as the object jumped to life inside of him. It was vibrating violently and causing the angel to squirm and writhe wildly on the bed.

Dean still had the vibrator in his hand and he was still slowly fucking it in and out of the angel’s tight hole.

“F-faster D-Dean.” Cas whimpered as he clutched Dean’s arm with an unbreakable grip.

The hunter immediately picked up the pace and began moving the little object faster and faster inside of Cas.

Suddenly, his world turned white as a certain spot inside of the angel was hit by the little vibrator. Cas felt his world shattering into a million pieces as a heat and pleasure washed over his body. He had never felt anything like this before in his entire life. It was beyond amazing.

After what felt like hours the blinding light faded and just reduced to sparkled and dots dancing at the corners of his eyes. Cas was breathing heavily, like he had just run a marathon, and his limbs felt all loose, relaxed and tired.

When he opened his eyes, Cas saw Dean above him, smirking and biting his lip.

“Fuck Cas, you good man?” Dean finally asked as he watched the angel.

The only thing Cas could do at that moment was slowly nod and try to catch him breath. He wasn’t even sure that there were words in the dictionary that could explain how good he was feeling now.

“I-I see why humans find sex so enthralling and desirable.” Cas managed to mumbled after a minute.

Dean laughed, “Yeah, It’s pretty fucking amazing isn’t it.

Cas nodded with a lazy smile spread across his face.

Cas turned his head slowly and saw that the glass dildo was still laying on the bed unused.

“Dean…. You never showed me how to use that one…” Cas mumbled. “Can you show me how to use it? I want to make you feel as good as I feel.”

Dean moaned and said, “Shit, sure I will sure as fuck teach you how to use it.”

The hunter was shocked at the angel’s swiftness as he grabbed Dean and rolled them over so Dean was now lying on his back.

This was playing out like so many of his fantasy over the years. (Not that he fantasied about Castiel fucking him or anything… *cough cough*)

Castiel quickly removed Dean’s jeans and underwear, which they had both neglected earlier, and Cas threw them to the side off to join the other mess of clothing on the floor.

“Okay, what do I do first?” Cas asked as he kissed his way up from Dean’s stomach all the way to his mouth.

“Uh-Ah! - L-lube Cas. I need to be prepped…” Dean stuttered as he tried to get the steps straight in his head.

The angel quickly pull the bottle to him and squeezed the cold jell onto him fingers. Then, following the steps that he had remembered Dean performing from earlier, Cas lowered his hand to Dean’s ass. He ran his fingers along Dean’s crack until he found his waiting hole. Slowly he dipped a finger in and began to slowly work his way inside him.

Dean was moaning and letting out long strings of profanity as the angel’s fingers worked inside of him. After he felt that enough time had passed, Cas added a second finger and used his other hand to grasp Dean’s very hard, leaking cock and stroke it lightly.

Dean hissed and said, “God Cas, you have the skills of the devil in those long fingers of yours.”

“I wasn’t aware that my brother had done this to you before…” Cas grumbled with jealousy dripping from his voice.

Dean’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion as Dean said, “Cas, it’s a figure of speech… I’m saying that you’re really fucking good at this!”

The hunter’s head fell back onto the bed as Cas added a third finger to his ass and swiped the pad of his thumb across Dean’s slit.

“Oh…” Cas said slowly as the jealousy faded. Dean’s remarks often confused Cas and he would always feel rather stupid for lacking the proper skills to understand the hunter jokes and references.

“C-Cas… I-I think I’m ready…” Dean said as he arched his back slightly in pleasure.

Cas removed his finger from Dean’s ass and asked, “Okay, what do I do next Dean?”

“Take the… the-“

“The glass, male genitalia?”

“It’s a dildo Cas… just call it a fucking dildo…” Dean said as he shook his head and flushed a darker color, which had nothing to do with the room temperature.

“Okay….” Cas said as he bent over the hunter and picked up the cold glass object. “Now what?”

“S-spread the lube all over it…. And then… well, you can fuck me with it.” Dean said with a smirk as Cas watched the hunter’s cock twitch in delight at the very thought. 

Cas once again grabbed the bottle and rubbed a generous amount of the gooey jelly onto the clear glass. He quickly lined the dildo up with Dean’s hole and pressed lightly.

Dean hissed as he felt the muscles around his ass burn and stretch.

“It’s okay Dean, I’ve got you…” Cas murmured as he kissed the inside of Dean’s thighs.

The hunter chuckled as he legs quivered and shook. Cas moved slowly, waiting a few minute before he moved each time.

After a minute Cas said, “Did you know you have more freckles down here on your legs and your ass?”

“I don’t have any fucking freckles…” Dean grumbled as he felt the little toy sink deeper and finally bottom out.

The angel smirked and shook his head but said no more about the freckles. As long as he could see them, Cas didn’t care. He thought they were beautiful and added to the hunter’s perfect skin.

“C-Cas, fuck… move…” Dean moaned as he tried to fuck himself down onto the toy even more. He needed friction, the stillness was killing him.

Cas slowly pulled the object backwards an gave it a shallow thrust back into the hunter’s tight warmth.

Dean yelped and moaned as he enjoyed the ripples of pleasure that were being sent to every inch of his body. He looked down at Cas, who was intently focused on the little glass dick in his hand. Dean loved seeing him like this, naked, sweat and cum soaked and looking at Dean with desire. It was all the hunter could have ever hoped for, he must be dreaming. 

“Harder Cas!” Dean whined as he wrapped his legs around the angel’s body.

Cas pulled the dildo back, changing the angle, and slammed it forward into the hunter’s waiting body.

Dean screamed with bliss as Cas nailed his prostate hard.

“R-right there… d-do that again.” Dean begged as Cas proceeded to move the toy inside of him.

Over and over again Cas hit Dean’s prostate causing a new shock wave to be sent through his body each time. The pleasure was almost overwhelming.

Dean felt like he had already died and gone up to heaven. Real heaven this time, a heaven filled with Cas and happiness. Not the heaven where he and Sam had been chased by Zachariah and pain.

The heat boiled in Dean’s stomach as Cas brought the hunter closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. Cas then began to stroke Dean’s length once again, in an attempt to intensify the feeling.

The hunter thought that his senses had overloaded with the explosion of feeling, he wasn’t sure how it could get much better than this.

When Dean thought it couldn’t get any better, Cas whispered, “I love you Dean.”

Those four words alone sent the hunter over the edge. The shocked the orgasm right out of Dean and he screamed as he came.

“C-CASSSS!!!”

As he came he felt the angel lean over him and kiss him hard, still moving his hand along Dean’s cock, milking his orgasm from him.

The hunter had absolutely no control of his body as Cas pulled him close tried to give him as much pleasure as possible.

When Dean could finally move on his own again Dean said, “I love you too Cas.”

The angel beamed brightly and his cheeks flushed a dark shade of red.

“Was your orgasm satisfactory Dean?” Cas asked as he used his finger to trace patterns across Dean’s bare chest.

“Satisfactory? That was the best fucking orgasm of my life.” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Oh my God….” Came a shocked voice from somewhere near the door.

Dean looked up in surprise to see his little brother standing at the door, a pizza in his hand, shielding his eyes with a red stained face.

“Jesus Sam, you ever heard of knocking?” Dean shot as he fumbled for a blanket to cover himself with.

“Ever heard of a sock on the door or common curtesy?” Sam spit back as he tried to blindly back towards the door. “I’m getting my own fucking room!”

Dean watched as Sam ran face first into the doorframe, nearly dropping the pizza, as he rushed from the room slamming the door roughly behind him.

“Well shit….” Dean mumbled. “Looks like me and you have some more time for fun. You think toys are fun, wait until you actually fuck someone.”

Cas beamed at Dean’s sweat soaked face and asked, “You think Sam will be alright?”

“Yeahh…. He’s a big boy, he’ll get over it.” Dean said as he brushed the incident off. “It’s not like he hasn’t walked in on me with someone before.”

Dean threw the blankets off of his lap as he looked towards Cas and asked, “Ready for round two?


End file.
